1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an independent power generator assembly and a power generator system using same, more particularly, to an independent power generator assembly and a power generating system using the same which have a compact and simple construction, and are constructed to increase the number of devices to be arranged for generating electricity within a limited space, thereby maximizing the amount of generating electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
Although electricity is used as main energy source in the industrial society, in recent years, due to the depletion of fossil energy, investment and development have been progressed rapidly to various alternative power plants such as solar-light power generation, wind power generation, tidal power generation and so on.
The electricity produced from power plants has been provided to household and industrial devices and products in which comparatively large use electricity is required by medium of a power cable and used as energy source, however, most of products, in which the portability or activity is required, such as a small scale of household products or items, have a primary cell or a secondary cell such as a lithium-ion battery and use them as electric power source.
The battery has the limited use time, so if power is discharged, the battery must be charged to use. However, when a user is moving or at the outside, the battery cannot be charged. That is, when discharging the battery, the corresponding product cannot be used. To solve this problem, various independent power generating devices recently are developed and can be used by charging necessary power in emergency.
According this, the present applicant, as shown in FIG. 1, had invented an independent power generator having a generation body 1, at least one or more power generating member 2 installed at the generation body 1, and a driving magnetic member 3 for driving the power generating member 2 to be produced electricity and filed as Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-011192.
The power generating member 2 comprises a case 21 having a wound induction coil 22 in which electromotive force is produced by electromagnetic induction and a receiving space 211 at the inside thereof, and a vibrator 23 with a changed magnetic pole, rocked by magnetic force applied from the outside. Especially, the power generating member 2 comprises a non-shaft type of vibrator 23 which includes a magnetic in which N and S poles are formed, has no a separate output shaft, as a part that performs a similar role against a rotator in a conventional power plant.
In such a type of power generating member 2, a private generating device with a sufficient shock resistance and durability could be implemented because of a permanent magnetic having a simple and compact structure and with excellent rigidness against external force such as shock.
In the foresaid conventional private generating device, the vibrator 23 of the power generating member 2 is rocked according to an up-and-down motion of a driving magnetic member 3 and then its poles are changed, so electromotive force is produced to the induction coil by electromagnetic induction, thereby generating power. However, there is a problem that its changing efficiency of down and up forces of the driving magnetic member 3 into electric energy is very low.
More specifically explained, when going down the driving magnetic member 3, alternatively arranged N and S poles apply a magnetic force to the vibrator, so the vibrator is rocked and N and S poles are changed, thereby generating power. Although the rock of the vibrator is increased or decreased according to the stroke and moving speed of the driving magnetic member, there is a limit that the up and down forces all of the driving magnetic member cannot be produced into electric energy. That is, when different forces such as 5 kgf, 20 kgf, and 100 kgf and so on are applied to the driving magnetic member, it has different pressure forces and moving speeds, whereas when the stroke of the driving magnetic member in the private generating device is fixed, it is moved with the same moving speed, so the electric energy generated by the power generating member is shown as a similar result.
To solve the above problem, a large number of power generating members are arranged on the periphery of the driving magnetic member and then the force applied to it can be used to generate power. That is, power generation is performed by making the first vibrator embedded within the first power generating member rocked by the driving magnetic member and then continuously performed by making the second vibrator of the second power generating member arranged adjacently to the first vibrator rocked. According to this method, in a great number of power generating members, vibrators are rocked by a method similar to the domino effect, thereby generating power. However, in this method, the interaction by magnetic power is possible only when the interval between vibrators of the respective power generating members is maintained constantly. So, there is a disadvantage that the arrangement distance between the power generating member become wide and the arrangement number of the power generating member per unit space or unit area is limited, so the power generating amount is also limited. And, in the private generating device, the interval between a great number of power generating members is spaced at the center of the driving magnetic member and so the volume of the private generating device become large excessively and a compact and simple private generating device cannot be constructed. Therefore, there is a problem in installation and application of such a private generating device and the installation and manufacturing cost can be increased.